Para Amarnos más
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific colmado de amor, deseando sea de su agrado. De que seremos capaces los humanos para hacer nuestro amor ideal, para que no nos separen nunca, para crear lo necesario... Para amarnos, hasta la eternidad.


_**FIC**_

_**In edito a la GF 2019**_

**Inspirada en la Canción Para Amarnos más**

**Para Amarnos más  
Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- No había oportunidades, de poder continuar, si fuéramos amantes, podría intentar buscar una oportunidad para estar juntos, de aquí a la eternidad, Candy, no puedo casarme ahora, comprende, te amo más de lo que yo puedo expresarte, pero debes entender, mi vida esta en la cuerda floja, de mi dependen los demás y si me caso, Harrison, no invertirá en nuestros negocios, Ferguson, llevará su inversión con los Müller y todo porque se sentirán despreciados, que no acepte a sus hijas como parte del trato, es algo que deje entre ver. No podía decirles un no rotundo. De hecho ahora mismo, te están vigilando desde hace tiempo, porque sospechan lo nuestro.

Ella lloraba, sabía que eso estaba dicho, el mismo Johnson le había confesado todo, y en aquellos momentos, una idea vaga se le cruzó, la estaban vigilando a ella, solo a ella, pero y si no fuera ella. Con media sonrisa, preparaba todo, esa noche era su cumpleaños, el estaría en el departamento de New York, dejaría a Dorotie en su lugar.

Con sencillez, se puso una peluca, con grandes esfuerzos, se disfrazaba, lo mismo hizo a su amiga, para que tomara su lugar en el auto y así continua en Chicago toda la semana, en la mansión. Estaría en cama, por un resfriado, no recibiría a nadie, pero tras la casa, por el portón de empleados, Jimena Somers salía en su día de pago.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- La chica del jardín, la que pone los floreros en la mansión, respondía el jardinero, bajando el rostro, para que no se delatará, al ver a Candy salir disfrazada por su petición.

Llegaba al departamento con un regalo, por orden expresa de un empleado, pedía que fuera entrega personal, era un regalo de Europa Oriental, de uno de sus muchos socios de aquella sucursal.

Apenas entraba, y algo no estaba bien, el joven era muy bajo, y no levantaba el rostro. Con una señal, pedía a sus guardias de seguridad, que se marcharan, que el mismo atendería al joven Damián.

Apenas salieron, aplicaba las cortinas, cerraba las puertas con llaves finas, dejaba al supuesto Damián, quitarse la gorra, y lo que deseara, pues ya lo esperaba y no podía soportar, que ella se esforzara por venir disfrazada desde Chicago hasta aquel lugar, fueron las horas de ansias locas, con agonía por esperar, a que llegara aquel paquete, un regalo que ella describía como "Muy personal"

\- Puede entregármelo ahora, le daré la salida por otra parte.

\- El regalo soy yo. Albert

La voz era ella, el joven sin gorra mostraba cabellos castaños y lacios, pero era su pequeña, que había hecho esconder su cabello para llegar a sus brazos, se quitaba lentamente la ropa, con parsimonia y mucha delicadeza, salía prenda por prenda de su figura esbelta, mostrando una venda en sus bustos ocultos, un chaleco de espuma, de ángulos robustos, para al final enseñar su pequeña cintura, su imagen perfecta, su belleza pura. La ausencia de rizos, no desmerecía el poder, de su miembro tieso, que deseaba obtener, tan solo el ingreso que tanto le prometía, por ser su cumpleaños, tan solo ese día.

Quedaba tal cual, desnuda cercana a su cama, y el ya no portaba, ni el traje de lana. Tampoco la corbata, por el contrario se veía su pecho, que respiraba entre cortado mostrándose inquieto, el pantalón tan bien cedía, pues ya se estrechaba, su miembro derecho, cual hombre anhelaba, estaba ahí para ella, y ya la deseaba, apenas comenzaba, y ya se acostaba, con besos húmedos, y grandes agitaciones, besaba su cuerpo alternado sus respiraciones, tal vez no era la pareja prometida, pero al menos ella, se escapaba en tal huida, y ahora gozaba de su hombre, pues aunque no estaba en el trato, ni había firmas de por medio, el era suyo desde hacía tiempo y ahora lo poseían Jimena, Damián y otras muchas más de la servidumbre, no importaba cuantas personas tuviera que fingir, porque ella tenía como meta satisfacer todas las necesidades de aquel a quien tanto quería.

\- Y serás mañana mi Candy.

\- Si mañana tienes ganas de ella, también me disfrazare, porque prepare un plan, para ser tu chofer. Si para amarnos más, tendría que disfrazarme todos los días, te juro Albert, que de hoy en adelante seré el camaleón, seré lo que sea… simplemente tu amante, es lo que más ansío.

\- ¡Candy!

El deseo crecía de nuevo, iniciaba la travesía, por su cuerpo pequeño, por sus muchas imitaciones, no importaba cuantas, mientras fuera ella, quien desborde en sus noches, de luces y estrellas, satisface sus pasiones, y todas esas fantasías bellas.

* * *

**Lo haría todo, por saberte con vida, por saberte cerca, por pensarte cada día, por creer que nos encontraremos de nuevo... tal vez por conocerte**

**Desde donde estés... estaré pensando en ti. Y sé que tu también pensarás en mi.**

**No son hilos, no son destinos, son sentimientos, son cosas bellas, son los detalles, de saberte mío y de saberme tuya**

**Y entonces... ****Nos encontraremos.**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
